betwixt_and_betweenfandomcom-20200215-history
Betwixt and Between
Once upon a time I wrote over 50,000 words in under a month. I was supposed to publish that but I never did. So now, here is everything I ever wrote in a weird little thing. Book 1: Caught In The Crosshairs The first book in this series. Chronicles the life of Alexandria Cross and a little bit more. Everything started with her and to fully understand what happened, you have to start before the beginning. 'Volume 1: Before The Beginning' : While our story starts a few years after this, I felt that it was nescissary to talk about what went on before everything seemed to fall to shit. How life was not always so troublesome for Alex. How for a few years, she was actually having the time of her life. 'Part 1: The Eyes Of A Hawk' *Introduce Clint Barton. Talk about his family. Talk about the Circus Life. Talk about Barney and Trickshot. Talk about getting caught by SHIELD and Clint's abandonment issues. *Clint joins SHIELD as an Agent on Probation *Clint decides he wants to stay with SHIELD; he becomes a Field Agent *Clint and Coulson bonding *Clint becomes a bonafide Junior Agent 'Part 2: Warrior Princess' *Coulson and SHIELD Strike Team Beta rescue Alexandria from her imprisonment *Pistis Sofia, Mihael, and Castiel meet with Alex, Coulson, and Fury to talk about something like a contract for Alex. *Alex struggles to with the mental healing process and learning so much culture at the same time *After meeting Clint in the shooting range and then running into him a few times after that because of Coulson, the two become actual friends to eachother and not just the friends they made to appease their psychoanylists. *Fury forces Alex to become a SHIELD agent. She decilnes at first but after talking to Coulson, Castiel (who wasn't much help as he was still a brainless soldier of God) and Mihael about it, she caves and is put to work alongside Clint, *Alex is exposed on a mission, Clint leaves his position, against his orders, to save her. He ends up breaking his arm as well as getting shot in the shoulder. Twice. Alex feels guilty and stays in his apartment to take care of him. *Missions! Everybody gets missions! (and a HUMP. BACK. WHAAAAAALLLLEEEE) 'Part 3: The Missing Romanov' *Clint's mission briefing. Alex helps him study his russian, dialects, and code switching *Alex prepares for her trials to become the eldest of the Avion Dominitus *The Mission actually happens, Clint and Natasha mingle *Clint brings Natasha back to SHIELD as well as assassinating his target, Coulson is pleased *Alex fails her trials *Clint, Natasha, and SHIELD slowly gain the trust of one another. Natasha goes through a similar process that Clint did when he was first brought in. 'Part 4: Three's Company' *Natasha is still not fully trusted by SHIELD and they put her in Clint and Alex's care *The three assassins create a unique bond and they all compliment each other. Together they become the broken pieces of a whole *It's a girls night out when Clint leaves on a long term solo mission. The two women have some fantastic adventures. Natasha prepares Alex to re-take her Trial *Chapters that actually describe the Trials Alexandria had to go through *They start to gain some ground and keep up with Alex's healing process, they begin to think that they just might actually be getting somewhere. But the hardest part of ending is still starting again. *More Missions. Missions Not Impossible. 'Part 5: Mouthy Mercenary' *Nick Fury asks for Deadpool. All of the Handlers think that the Colonel has finally lost it. Coulson was among these people, but he actually doesn't have it in him to say no to Fury. So he sends Clint and Alex after him. (Natasha was on a mission infiltrating Hydra) *Alex gets pulled from the missions to do important Angel things. Clint and Wade finally confront each other *The adventures of Clint and Wade in which Wade is a shitass *Wade finally agrees to join SHIELD, but he's still a pain in the ass when it comes to settling a contract 'Volume 2: Carry On!' : Well, now that we've got all of that settled, let's get on with the real story, shall we? 'Part 1: You Will Always Remember' *Alex constructs her new identiry before shipping off to find the Winchesters *Season 2. Alex is not present for most of season two. **She does most of her studying here, she can't just jump in to being a Hunter, after all. There's some bondage between the Fearless Five. **Alex shows up for a ghost case and a little flirting with Dean to take her first impressions of the brothers. She also goes to the Roadhouse to take a few cases on her own to build a reputation so she doesn't just come up out of nowhere. She and Bobby Singer become friends. **She joins Dean and Bobby after the Roadhouse is burned down. *Season 3. Alex leaves the Winchesters before it gets too hairy with the hellhounds on Dean's trail. In truth, she got called back to SHIELD to do a mission. She passes it off as repaying a favor to someone back east. Dean wants to come along at first but she insists that he focus on saving his life. She was a little more than in love with him and she wanted him to survive so that they could maybe have a life together. 'Part 2: Nothing Equals The Splendor' *Alex became part of the team that rescues Dean from Hell. They "coincidentally" meet up again somewhere in the middle of Season 4. *After blowing her cover, she has to fight with Dean to gain his trust back. With the Angels screwing with his life so much, that is no easy task. *Somewhere in here, Alex confronts the Angels and refuses to let them use the Avion Dominitus in their plot for Armegeddon unless it is their wish to help them. *A;ex pops in and out throughout season 5. It was the Apocalypse, shit was going down everywhere and they needed to spread their resources. She comes back full time when Adam was reserected *Dean and Alex say a somewhat bitter goodbye. There was no more love between them. They would only be friends at best from that point on. 'Part 3: Home Is Where the Heart Is' *Natasha is still chiding Alexandria about Dean. Alex is torn because she still loves him but they didn't have a healthy relationship with eachother since he came back from hell. Her heart is still with Dean even though his is with his new life and Lisa *More shanans with the Fearless Five and The Pritchards *The Bucharest Incident. After the mission goes horribly wrong, Alex loses her shit and is taken off the team immediately. 'Volume 3: Hammer Fall' : Possibly the shortest part of the entire collected works. 'Part 1: Waiting/Counting On A Miracle' *Two Years Later *Because of her SHIELD Agent hiatus, she was literally forced to have zero contact/minimal contact with anything SHIELD related. So they decided it would be best for her to open an art gallery since her art was readily available and she could easily make more of it, should she sell out. So she took up residing in Gallery No. 5 of Rocky Neck Art Colony in Clouchester, Massachusetts. She did well enough - it certainly helped that she was reimbursed by SHIELD, though. She began to make friends with her neighbors, even. She was liking a 'normal' life and even took a second job at the Mad Fish Grille across from her Gallery. *Coulson dropped by once or twice a month to have lunch, spend a few hours with, and check up on her. As she came closer and closer to re-instatement, paperword began to show up on her desk and they would just as seamlessly dissapear when she was done wih them. She decided that life, overall, was good. *Alex and Loki met in the Mad Fish. She didn't know whether to be annoyed with his constant appearances or if she should lose all dignity and stip him down. In the end run, she does both! *Alex has a little run in with the local police and Loki takes it upon himself to be the one to save her ass. Things start to get steamy and then he was gone in the blink of an eye. Loki was gone for a while after that but he came back bearing gifts and an apology for both his previous and his upcoming absence. *Natasha drops by for an unexpected visit. She finally managed to weed out Alexandria's lovation from the SHIELD databases. The two catch up, talk about Wade going rogue, how Alex is doing (oh, Natasha is still holding Dean over her head) and how she is upset because she has to go and baby sit billionaire Tony Stark. *Coulson calls; something happened in New Mexico and they needed her expertise. 'Part 2: Taking It Back' *Alex does her research. Coulson is on strict orders to keep her and Clint apart. As Thor breaks in and the call for eyes in the sky is made, both her and BArton go up. Their reunion is short lived. Once Thor was secured, Alex was sent home for unstated reasons. She was not happy about that. *Weeks pass. Alex reluctantly goes back to the quiet life of an artist. Then, all of a sudden, Clint, Loki and Selvig show up at her door. *During the battle for New York, she's fighting for Loki until she crashed a car and hit her head a little too hard. Clint and Steve are the ones to rescue her. When she woke up in a hospital, Clint and Natasha are there to welcome her back. 'Volume 4: Aftermath' : We've got a bunch of things going on all at once here, so just about NONE of this is in chronologic order... but hey, I'll sure as fuck try to get it to be that way. 'What Goes On' All of this is mixed in with eachother, kinda jumping back and forth between story arcs *Alex adjusts Steve to modern times *Tony and Pepper have issues *Clint and Alex have issues *The Merry Men crop up *Phil is back, taking it easy as acting Principal of Midtown High *The Roomba Debacle *Reintroduction of Melanie Pritchard Book 2: Blackbird Fresh meat, Melanie Pritchard is brouhght into the light as we go more into the trivial life of becoming Aviones Dominitus. While previously skipped over it with Alex's induction, here we go in depth with the process and the mental struggle that comes with the awesome powers. For nothing comes without a price. 'Volume 1: Title Here' Surprise! You have super magical powers! 'Part 1' *Melanie and her younger sister, Michelle, move to the bustling city of New York. She just graduated from Highschool and is now an acting Junior Agent. She was trained all her life for this job and it was all she ever wanted to do. *Melanie is unhappy being assigned to Midtown High to observe the Ultimate Team. Phil assigned her there for her safety, claiming that he needed the help. In truth, he was enjoying playing principal a little too much and needed another pair of eyes kept on his teenagers *Alex confronts Melanie about her true identity. But she doesn't take it so well. Infact, she is infuriated and chooses to ignore her. *Melanie changes her mind after a mission with the Ultimates when she bursts into flame and becomes the next Human Torch. Using her new ability, that she can't turn off, she flies over to the Penthouse of Stark Tower and freaks everyone out. Alex and Steve are the last ones to arrive outside, they're the only ones who know Melanie had this power. Tony snarks something like "hey, Lexie, this one's looking for you" *Alex extinguishes Melanie and removes her from her Junior Agent position to train her as the next Avion. She calls for Cas to come pick up his student, but he doesn't come. She takes it upon herself to train Melanie. 'Part 2' *Explanations about all of the different universes, the companions, the Avion Magic, everything. Noobs R Us. *Adventures of the 161 Universe and the Dominitus Home *Melanie gets a Dragon Companion, Her Codename, Fitted Armor, Domin Blade, Mana Drive *Melanie prepares for her Trials, loose talk of her being the "Chosen One" but not really a "chosen one", just special.(The One, The Rare: The Seeker of Truth, the most powerful and prestigeous Avion identity there is) Melanie was excited by these whispers, she thought that she might finally ammount to something after years of always coming so close to her goals and always failing. She's a bit young to be claimed, one of the youngest in recorded history, so her powers are a bit faulty and that's why none of the others can predict how she'll be claimed *When Melanie follows Alex on one of her missions to Universe 63, Crowley sees his opprotunity to claim some of her insane magical powers and tempts Melanie, claiming that Alex and the others were holding her back. Melanie refuses to take his deal. *Melanie passes her Trials with flying colors, but her identity still has not been claimed. Perhaps she really is the one. 'Volume 2: Beloning And Beliving' 'Part 1' *Andrew prepares Melanie for her first solo mission to a Universe that is largely uncharted. Her main focus is to calm some of the warring between the Werebeast clans as it is disrupting some of the other timelines for other universes *She meets her main three contacts, Enjolras, Combferre, and Courfeyrac. They know about the Avions and have been sworn to secrecy. Alex was the one to give them their codenames/new identities, so of course she went and made references to her favorite pieces of Literature. **After further exploring the world and learning about the Werebeast society, she jokingly confronts Alex, "What, is everyone in this world named after characters from classic literature?" In truth, Alex doesn't know the answer but she says it is very possible that that could be so. (The correct answer is "yes, basically" but just let me have my fun, alright?) *She leaves the universe for an extended period of time to collect her works back in her Home World. She spends much of her time with Andrew since he has the most experience with Werebeasts, consulting him about her observations and her Idex entries. He suggests that she ask Enjolras and Bahorel, given their qualities, for help since she still has not found her other self. 'Part 2' *She comes back to discover that much time has passed in that universe. Enjolras' pack now includes Monet, Bousset, and Musichetta. *She just missed the incident at the University where Enjolras overpowered Armand and set up new boundaries and a Werebeast conclave *A stray wolf named Rebus has unknowinglly wandered into their territory. He soon realizes his mistake, but is surprised when Enjolras' pack doesn't attack or send him off. *Rebus attempts to join the pack. Things go well for him and he eventually does join up. *Melanie, Enjolras, Bahorel, and Combferre attempt to bring out her other self and succeed. *She returns to Avion territory to tell everyone the news. She is finally claimed as the Shadow Strider. While she is disappointed that she isn't The Truth Seeker she is happy to finally know who she is. But it still claws at the back of her head; she thought she'd finally ammount to something, but she fell short again. (Being claimed as the Shadow is considered to be somewhere between Neptune and Pluto on New Rome's rejected/dejected list) So once again - She tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter 'Part 3' *More work is done to find peace among the Werebeasts. They're getting a whole bunch of nothing *Enjolras and his pack are beginning to work more with the humans in an attempt to fix human society along with their other half. The other Were-communities look down on them for it *Enter Benvolio **Benvolio is a Werecat (specifically a Bobcat), who got kicked out of his pride for being queer **Bahorel found him getting beaten up in one of the bars he frequents. The wolf pittys the teen and brings him back to Joly and Combeferre to get him stitched up. **Enjolras offers safety to Benvolio, he is allowed to find tenment in their terrritory until he has found a pride to belong to. **Ben has to cross into other territories to get anywhere near the other Werecats, which directly disobeys the laws set up in Werebeast society. Enjolras doesn't know that his old family is the closest one to touch uncharted land. Benvolio lied, saying that he was an outlander that traveled into the city, so Enjolras has no idea that he is crossing territories and breaking the law, repeatedly. *Melanie, Courfeyrac and Rebus follow Ben's scent one day, curious as to where he went during the day, considering that he was too young to attend any university classes and was definitely not enrolled to any other schools. Then Ben's scent crosses territories. They debate continuing to follow and bring him back before anything bad happened. But then they hear his yelp of pain. Courf sends Mel back to e as he and R go to save him. Melanie argues how she can't run for shit and how she wouldn't ever reach him in time but Courfeyrac throws it back in her face, saying that she can't fight for shit eithter, a silent warning for her because she actually can't fight for shit without using her Dragon or Magic. She realizes that he is right and runs off. The three males end up getting captured and held hostage. *Melanie limps in and interrupts e+C's class. She claims e as her current guardian, Ferre insists on assisting her medically. After a few minutes of speaking outside the classroom, the professor goes out into the hall to see that everything was alright. Melanie, quick on her feet, for once, comes up with the story that she was attacked by violaters and her boyfriend Courfeyrac fought them off of her but now he was in trouble and needed help. Their professor lets them off the hook with the threat of their paper still being due in two days or whatever. Enjolras runs, leaving Combeferre with their belongings and Melanie to take care of. *They return to their building slowly. Mama Ferre patches her up and helps her through a panic while miraculously managing to not freak out himself. *Some chapters of the hostage situation *They eventually get their people back. Ben didn't really survive, not intact anyway... 'Part 4' *This is the last straw for Melanie. After this, she summons Crowley; she'll take him up on his offer, she's tired of being broken and useless and her powers could easily fix all of her problems (or so she thinks) And it does, but for a price, she starts to lose her mind. *She ends up becoming something like a mercenary for Crowley and does many bad things. Crowley unleashed all of her potential and attempts to tutor her so he can use her powers to his advantages. But even he can't truly control it. Melanie spirals out of control and everyone notices too late. *Reports come back to Alex, rumors more than anyhing, but she refuses to believe it is Melanie. But it is her. She ends up destroying an entire military base, a Military base that Alex's brother and his family was stationed at. But now Alex knows it's Melanie. The Avengers got there to stop the mennace and Alex hesitates to deliver the final blow, Melanie escapes. *Emotional chapter for Alex, Clint, and Tasha. Alex was convinced that she could still somehow manage to save Melanie, but the others were doubtful. *Wade finally comes back. Nobody knows how to react because now he's batshit crazy and not just a little weird and cynical. He saw a news report that identified the attacker as Melanie Pritchard. So he stole something to get down to New York. Wade is the one that kills her, sort of. All of the hits he manages to land on her heal up, almost instantaneously. But then Crowley decides that she has become more trouble than she's worth and cuts off the power flow he was granting her. The fight with Deadpool and the others had come to a standstill, then suddenly the Avengers notice blood stains growing on her clothes. Every slash that Wade's Katanas had made is suddenly back, and now she is incredibly mortal. She falls to the ground in a heap. *In her dying moments, Melanie sees that she was wrong, she asks Alex to make a few ammends for her. *Melanie hated her brief time livin in New York, she couldn't see any stars. She always had a knack for Astronomy, but the last few years of her life, she never had a decent view of the night sky. But here in this universe, she can see the stars. Her last words are about how she can finally see the stars. And then she dies. Before that, she jokes that "life just wasn't meant for her". Alex says she's wrong. After the light fades from her eyes, Alex cries over her body, screaming to the heavens. In the end, Dean is the one to rip Alex away from Melanie's body. His arms act like a vice as he holds and rocks Alex till there's no more tears to be shed. The others stand watch in a silent vigil *Alex goes to 612 to take over the mission Melanie was supposed to take after finding peace within the Werebeast society but since it wasn't Alex's mission to be had, she fails miserably at infiltrating the life here. *Alex's story ends with her and Andrew standing around the seering pool and and watching the plot unfold in 612 "There is nothing more we can do here. All that is left for us to do is watch and anticipate other worldly consequences" Then the book ends *Then there's an epilogue. An evil Avion goes to Sazh as a sneak peak to the next book. His report is thus: "All of the pieces lie where they fell, the prize is yours now" Sazh replies with "Not yet, there is still one issue that remains" Meanwhile I cleverly write in the fact that he's playing with Dogtags that say Derek Hale and then all the other crap they say. DUN DUN DUN DUN! 'Book 3: All The Pieces Lie Where They Fell' 'Volume 1' 'Part 1' *Derek kills his first target *Derek and Shaun face off at the Old Boston base *Establish friendships between Brian, Chiara, Damir, and Derek. Explain their deep connection. *Derek goes to finish his previous job to kill the two other targets he was supposed to take out that got away because they can't just walk away and feel lucky to keep their lives 'Part 2' *Introduce Leo as he is preparing to avenge his broken family *Chiara and Brian go on a tendem mission to wipe out Dereks last missed target. Brian is doing the inside job, Chiara is outside, working mostly as transportation and back up. *Leo extracts his revenge. Brian pops up, because Leo killed his target. He doesn't know wheter to be mad he can't fulfil his contract or recruit the kid. But he notices Leo's talents and recruits him anyway. *Brian comes running back to the car with someone on his tail, or so Chiara thought. She knocks him out thinking she was helping her stupid friend who couldn't get this guy off of his trail. But poor Leo just got recruited, the hard way. *Sazh and the others educate Leo about his new life and create a contract 'Part 3' *Warehouse romping, Leo prepares for his surgery *Derek is distracted, thinks about what his last kill said, he starts to question Sazh *Leo goes under reconstruction *Derek goes on another mission, but falters, still thinking about his previous kill and has to go back to Sazh empty handed *Chiara goes MIA on one of her missions. Leo wakes up but Brian, Damir, and Derek leave him all alone to discover his new abilities while they go an save her sorry ass 'Volume 2' 'Part 1' *At this point, Derek is falling apart. He kills a Keylargo scientist in his home infront of his wife and kids. He has a mental breakdown in he street, trailing blood behind him. Damir picks him up and runs him back to their rendevous point over his shoulders. "Aw shet" was Damir's key phrase here *Chiara's first mission back on the team. She is partnered with Brian for a long term assignment, searching out a high-end neighborhood that seems to be crawling with spies *Leo goes on a mission *Chiara and Brian succeed in their mission. But now the countdown has started and they only have a week left before something big happens over at the Keylargo mainframe in Italy. *Derek tries to warn Leo about Sazh, but at the time he was high on painkillers so Leo brushed it off *As the assassins take their trip through Italy, they start to see that Derek isn't 'kay. Sazh gives Brian and the others to end it. But at this point, Derek is like their brother, they can't personally kill him. But orders are orders. Leo didn't want to do it, but Sazh convinced him to do it to save his brother, for the greater good. After their communications with Sazh is cut off, Leo confronts the others and ask if they really were going to kill Derek. They fight. In the end, Chiara placates Leo by saying that they wouldnt, couldnt, kill him. *Damir and Derek go on a quick mission together. Derek doesn't come back. It's not really ever said whether Damir killed him or not, but he did. He covered it up by saying that he fell off the Rialto Bridge or something, it was well known that Derek couldn't swim 'Part 2' *Leo is suspicious of the others *They continue to the stronghold and their infiltration begins seamlessly. Or so they thought *Shit gets real. Fighting on multiple floors. Chiara on the fourth or fifth, gives her life in hopes for saving their organization - but not before some serious Keylargo mind fuckary. They were all warned before the beginning of this trip that they may not come back alive. Most of the team was already dead or dying. And Chiara wasnt about to give up any secrets. *She falls from the balcony to her death. Leo, who had gone radio silent because he was still pissed/suspicious, sees this and suddenly his faith in his team is restored and he goes down fighting for them. He too dies. Keylargo has won. Epilogue Post-Apocalyptic-type-world-except-everythings-better-now. A celebration. The anniversary of the day rebel scum tried to kill the president, but he heroically squandered their poor attempts. Start describing Mr.President, something key that relates him straight back to Sazh. Something, some sort of physical feature. The way he smiles.... does he do some action? Something that makes it really obvious that it's him